Forever After
by foreveryoursxx
Summary: 14 year old Bella moves to rainy Forks with just her workaholic father Charlie. She has to restart everything and adapt. But she thinks life is going to be boring. How how wrong she is. LEMONS AND LOTS OF TEEN ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the rain pitter-pattered down the car window. " You ok bells?" Charlie said from the drivers seat. "Yeah sure Dad." I mumbled. We were moving to forks. A small depressing town. I loved Arizona so much, why did we have to leave. "Were here Bella." he said and I was shot out of my depressing daydreaming. Charlie had already had someone arrange all my furniture and stuff the week before. He grew up here so he knows some people. I swung open the car door with a sigh. My head hurt from overthinking. I just really missed the warminess and sunny just had to have cheated didn't she.. Just as I looked up I saw the house next door have a basketball hoop in their driveway. Maybe they might have 14 or 15 year old sons.. I thought shyly. They wouldn't be interested in someone as plain as me though. My long brown hair and big brown doe eyes were nothing to look twice at. I sighed again and I opened the door to the two story house. It's really big especially for just Charlie and me. There's three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I have my own bathroom in my enormous room. I walked up the stairs and swung the door open. The walls painted a light green and the floor shiny wood. No television but a brand new laptop was on my bed. Even better than a tv. I put down my bags and opened the laptop. It was pink and white and looked fairly expensive. Charlie had outdone himself. I heard a car pull outta the drive way in front of the house and saw Charlie leave. Probably for food. The computer beeped and I looked at it. It opened up the browser and I had no idea what to do. I didn't have any social media profiles. I really never used a computer except for research and that was in school. Renee had a computer in Arizona but it was always off limits. She was obsessed with her Facebook and never let me have one. I clicked on the webcam icon. Suddenly the screen was me. I laughed at how I was so fascinated. Skype was already installed. Renee was one of my contacts. She was wrong for cheating but Charlie was never home. He's such a workaholic. And when he didn't work fishing always seemed more important. I still loved my mom. I clicked on her icon and immediately it called her. She answered on the third ring. Her face showed up on the screen and I smiled. " Hey baby!" she yelled excited. " Hi mom." I smiled at her. " Hey I'll call you later. Paul is here." She blew me a kiss and then the screen was gone. I closed my laptop and I put on my sneakers. My vanity had a large mirror in front of it. I stared blankly at myself. My brown hair was messy but presentable. My skin pale and smooth. Acne wasnt really a problem for me. I made a kissy face at myself and I pouted. I burst out laughing at myself. I am so alone. I never had any close friends. To make things worse I'm an only child. " BELLS! FOOD!" I heard Charlie boom from downstairs. I put my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs.

" You start this club thingy I signed you up for today." Charlie told me at breakfast.  
"but dad-" " Bella you've been enclosed on the sofa the past two days we've been here watching old movies. Not buts. Its gonna be a long summer." he said smiling at me. I smiled weakly at him. It was only the third week of June. " Go get dressed. I'm dropping you off early." I cleared the table of the dishes and I ran up to my room. I stripped of my pajamas and slipped on a plain white long sleeve and skinny jeans. I then tied my converse and I checked myself in the mirror. Still plain. I had no idea how to put makeup on. I grabbed my iPod and I put in my earphones. Charlie was at the door waiting. I jumped in the car and we drove off. ' how the hell did you ever pick me honestly,I could sing you a song but i dont think words could express your beauty...'my music blasted in my ears.

Charlie sped off leaving me in front of a fairly large school. It's the highschool I'll be attending this year. I open the glass doors and I'm greeted by a large woman in all black except her lips are a bright red. " Teenager Chill Spot is that way" she smiles and points at a large door that says 'GYM'Chill spot what the hell is that.. I just smile and I walk towards it. I hear sneakers squealing and kids yelling. I open the doors and there's atleast 20 guys playing basketball on the court. On the bleachers are girls watching them. they're laughing and pointing at the guys. Awkwardly I take a seat by the top of the bleachers alone. Immediately girls take notice and whisper while staring at me. I look at the guys. There's one who stands out. He has messy reddish brown hair. He moves so fast and sweat is already on his forehead. I almost gasp when I look at his eyes. They're an extraordinary color bright green. It makes me melt. He's about 5'7 and has toned muscular arms. He's wearing a tank and basketball shorts. I immediately blush when he catches me staring. He smiles and I almost choke on my saliva. His teeth are so perfectly straight and the way his crooked smile seems so genuine makes me shiver. I can't stop blushing so I look down at my thighs and let my hair fall on my face. " Hi im Jessica." I look up and there's a girl staring at me from the gym floor. " Hi I'm Bella." I say looking at her. " Yeah your new right? It's cause our town is so small and we've never seen you." She says as she climbs up to where I'm sitting on the bleachers. " Yeah I just moved here." and we got into a conversation about my life and how I got to rainy forks. She tells me how she's never been out of state and that she's been here all her life. "Who's that?" I point to Mr Fucking Flawless. She gasps and I immediately regret asking. Too soon. But she giggles. " That's Edward girl in forks wants him." I smile and watch him play. He laughs a lot and he smiles most of the time he's playing. He gets completive. " You know what Bella, you should come to my party this Saturday. You seem really cool and I can tell were gonna be friends." Jessica says jumping off the bleachers. " Be right back." she says running off towards her group of friends. She fumbles in her bag and finally gets a white envelope. She rushes back and hands it to me. " I really hope you can make it. There's gonna be no adults there. Plus Edwards going" and she winks at me. I laugh and she smiles really wide. I get up and look at my iPod. 1:30. I've been here talking for like 2 hours. I stare at Edward before I realize someone's looking at me. He has really tan skin and black hair. He's playing on the court with Edward and other guys. He's muscular and has no shirt on. He obviously has no shame because he has sculpted abs. But weirdly, i am not attracted to him at all. I can see girls swooning at him from the bottom of the bleachers. I get up and his eyes follow my movements. I need to get home. I need to find out what I'm gonna wear. He's still looking at me as I glance back one last time before leaving the gym. On the wall of the lobby I see a poster ' Teenager Club Second Floor Today'  
I went to the wrong place. I regret nothing.

Jessicas Birthday Bash!  
Friday - 5-?  
Place :; 4673 S Washington  
Sleepover(: and I really like the color pink.  
HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT xoxo

I stared at the invitation. It's Friday already. I spent all week home since Monday. I just couldnt bare to go to the school again. I told Charlie that they only meet Mondays. But when I showed him the invitation to the party he smiled brightly. He knew I wasn't social much and I knew in a heartbeat he would say yes. He gave me 100$ and left me at the mall. I bought a blue vneck and new jeans. I bought new black converse. I bought pink shirt and a pink bag for Jessica. I called Charlie and he picked me up and dropped me off at home. It was only 1. I jumped in the shower. By the time I got out 2:30. I slid on my favorite underwear and bra. Both a minty teal. I packed my bag for sleeping. Loose pajama shorts and a baggy shirt that said "NYC" even though I've never been. Then I packed my toothbrush and toothpaste. 3:30.. I laid on my bed in only the bra and underwear. My hair still wet. I thought of how I'm going to get to see Edward tonight. Probably won't even talk to me or even look at me but I'll get to be in the same space as him. I glanced at the clock 4:30. I slid on the jeans and the shirt. I blow dried my moist hair and look at myself in the mirror. Pale as ever and alittle dark under the eyes. The quietness of the house never bothered me. I'm use to it. 5:00. I applied just the one coat of masacra. Only beauty product I don't technically own. I took it from my mother. I double checked that I had everything. Put on my socks and shoes. I looked in the mirror one last time and I strut out the door. 5:15

" BELLA!l" Jessica gushed as she opened the door. She acted as she had known me forever instead of just a day. Scratch that, half a day. I walk into a large spacious house and I give her a hug. She squeezes me and I hand her the gift. She smiles and practically squeals out thank you. She then introduces me to the 5 kids sitting on the huge L shaped couch. " This is mike." she points to a brownish blondish kid with small greenish brownish eyes and he smiles at me. I smile politely back. " This is Angela." she has glasses and black hair. Her skin is tan but not naturally. " Hey Bella! Your really pretty." she says and I blush. I mumble thank you and Jessica introduces me to Ben and This guy named Jasper. They both smile politely and I smile back. I then take a seat by the end. Which is near Jasper. " Huh so you miss your old place yet?" he says to me. I smile and say " Sorta." and he smiles. Jessica then put on a movie and we all stare mindlessly at it. Where's Edward...

" Bye Jessica have a nice birthday hon." Jessicas mom says coming to the front of the house with Jessicas younger siblings and father. " We'll be home as soon as possible" They say as they close the front door. Jessica then springs into action. " okay to the basement!" Were all leaded to the basement where there's liquor on a huge table. Wine coolers and tequila glasses. The doorbell rings and she leaves us in her huge carpeted basement. Theres a bunch of food down here and a huge flat screen. But too much liquor for a party this small. Plus were underage.. Stop you can't be lame at a party like this. I straighten my shirt and fix my hair. Down the stairs comes a pixie like girl with a black stylish bob that is good for her frame. Her eyes sparkle and she has a good body." This is Alice everybody!" " Jessica everybody already knows me." she says laughing playfully. Jasper immediately straightens his posture and seems to be self conscious. Right after Alice comes it's Jessica. A wave of dissapointment waves in. But then a minute after walks he walks in. I immediatly start to fidget. Were all standing up in her basement and he starts greeting everyone. " Hi I'm Alice! Your new here right?" she interrupts my trance. " Yes I'm Bella." I say looking straight into her eyes. " Really nice to meet you! Have you met my brother?" she purrs and immediately I know she thinks I think he's attractive. I smile weakly. He suddenly stands next to her. He's a bit taller than me and I wanna die. He's staring at me straight in the eyes. Time slows down. " Hello, I'm Edward." he says in a velvet smooth voice and casually sticks out his hand to shake mine. What the.. I think my knees are gonna give out any moment. " B-Bella." I say and I wipe my hand on my Jeans before shaking his hand. He laughs and I laugh awkwardly. " OKAY TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jessica yells from the liquor table, pours herself a shot, and glups it down. I check my phone.7:00. I sit down on the couch that's right I'm front of the enormous tv and breathe. He's less than two feet from me. There's just this electricity between us. " BELLA!" I jerk my head and I see Edward take a shot quickly. Jessica motions me to go to the table. She pours me a shot and I stare at it. I've never had hard liquor. She looks at me impatiently. Jesus... I grab the small glass and I drink it quick. It burns my throat and I feel like I'm going to choke. " Okay time for games!" she announces. " Seven Minutes In Heaven!" I hear everyone in the room laugh but agree. I've never been to a party like this, I've never even had my first kiss. I know what that game is. Movies tell me what experience doesn't. " COUPLES! BEN AND ANGELA, ALICE AND JASPER,MIKE AND I, AND LASTLY EDWARD AND BELLA." I feel like I'm going to faint. This isn't real.

Jessica makes us sit in a circle. " Okay first couple go on in." Ben and Angela almost run into the closest door. Jessica presses a button a control that was on the floor and music blasts. It's so loud. She takes out a cigarette,lights it, and passes it to Alice. Alice puffs and makes perfect O shapes and then passes it to Jasper. He just inhales and exhales. I shake my head and Jasper smiles. Edwards sitting right next to me and he takes it. He takes a drag and I almost wince. I hate cigarettes. But theyre all so careless. Time is slowing down and the music stops. " GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jessica exclaims . Ben and Angela come out and Angelas latching her bra. I need to get out of here. It feels like I'm in a movie. But I'm glued. I just want to see the climax of the story. The music starts again as Alice and Jasper go in. Jessica accidentally presses the remote with her palm and we hear Alice moan. I gulp and I'm quiet the whole time while Ben and Edward talk and Jessica and Angela talk. The basement is hazy with smoke. I can't look at Edward. I just look at the carpet and keep to myself. Then Jessica and Mike go in. Those seven minutes past by so quick I feel like im in a dream. Jessica comes out of the closet wiping her mouth and says " Edward go easy on her alright. Not too rough." and she winks at me.

I walk into the spacious closet. It's dark and Edward steps in a moment after. " We can just stand here and wait for the seven minutes to be over. I'm not gonna make you do anything." he whispers and I think I'm gonna faint. He smells so good. Despite the alcohol and smoke. I laugh. Nervous habit. He laughs too and I move forward and his hand brushes mine. He suddenly grasps it and grips my back with his hand. " But can I atleast kiss you?" he whispers in my ear. Before I can even blink he softly puts his lips on mine. I moan and I have no idea what to do. He suddenly pulls back and whispers. " Am I your first kiss?" and I'm so glad were in the dark. " ." and suddenly the door to the closest opens quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

" Alright get the fuck out." Jessica has had alittle too much to drink.. Edward quickly gives me a puzzled look but I don't say anything and get out the closet. " Chill Jessica." He says and she smiles drunkily. "Your fucking hot Cullen."she frowns at her and I'm sitting on the sofa avoiding looking at Edward. Bens sucking Angelas face off. So I stare down at my hands. "Hey." he murmurs and sits down next to me. I look up and stare at his smooth white complexion. He's already staring right at me. " I can't believe you've never been kissed." why isn't he breaking eye contact. Jesus I'm sitting down and I still feel weak at the knees. " So technically I took your kissing virginity?" he says smoothly and he smirks. I immediately break eyecontact and stare at my thighs. My face must be as red as a tomato. I can feel him still looking at me. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "That's so fucking hot how you're so inexperienced."and brushes my arms with his knuckles. I'm paralyzed. He's so intoxicating. Instantly I'm reminded where we are. I'm so hot in all the right places. I look up and I seen Jessica asleep cuddled with Mike. Angelas fast asleep with Ben on the carpeted floor. Where's Alice and Jasper? " Jasper decided to take Alice home. If your wondering." he says quickly and answers my unspoken question. " I'm really thirsty.." I mumble to myself and I get up. Edward immediately gets up. He follows me silently up the stairs and into the refreshing kitchen where the air doesn't reek of teenage waste and sadness. I rummage through the cabinets. Edward watches me from the kitchen island sitting on a barstool. I look at the clock on the oven. 12:00. " Well I'm Edward Cullen. My favorite sport is basketball. I love classical music. I've been playing piano since I was 5. I love ice cream." he says breaking the silence. I finally find the glass cups. I pour water into it and I gulp it down quickly. " I'm Bella Swan. I dont really play sports. I like classical novels and my favorite color is green." I say looking at my converse. " I wish you weren't so shy." he gets up and makes his way in front of me. I look up at him and his eyes are a deep green. He smirks and grabs the back of my head. Then he suddenly crashes his lips on mine. I try to kiss back and he licks his lip in the middle of kiss. Holy shit that was so hot. I put my hands on his back and suddenly he picks me up and were up againest a wall. He pulls at my bottom lip with his teeth. I'm so wet for him I've never felt like this before. " Bella.." he moans and I run my hands in his hair. Jesus is this real? I open my eyes and his are open. Now a bright green filled with lust. He pulls away and puts me down. "Not bad for your first time?" he says. Isn't he uncomfortable just staring straight at me when he asks me this? "I'm sorry. I have no idea what to do I hope I'm not a bad kisser." I say quickly. and he stares at me confused and then bursts out laughing. " Here let me see I forget to check if your a bad kisser." he leans in again and this time it's passionate yet sweet. I mimic the way his lips move and he smiles while we kiss. " Just do what feels right." he says pulling away. I blush and he takes my hand. " Let's go clean up all the liquor before Jessicas parents find it all." he says leading me to the basement. " You smell so fucking fantastic.." he says to me as were picking up the red plastic cups and used cigarettes. Jesus what do I say to that? " I really love your eyes." I blurt out and he chuckles. Then I hear Edwards phone vibrating. He pulls it out of his khaki shorts and answers without looking at it. " Hello?" he says with his velvet his whole mood changes. " No Tanya quit fucking calling me I don't want to talk about it." " No, my decisions final." then he laughs. A sarcastic laugh. "I won't regret shit." I quickly go back to cleaning up and he sighs heavily. " When I caught you staring at me when we were at the school gym I kept wishing we'd make more eye contact. You were so cute just trying to look at me when I was playing it was so distracting. I played a shitty game cause all I kept thinking is about you." he poured all this out to me. " I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment. You had caught me daydreaming of you." and instantly he froze. " You were daydreaming of me?" he says looking up.

**PLEASE REVIEW OMG TELL ME WHAT IM DOING WRONG OR RIGHT I LOVE REVIEWS GOOD/BAD. or give me tips please. or just tell me what you love or dont love. **


End file.
